yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Zenlightener
is a Boss Yo-kai which appears in Yo-kai Watch 3. He is the final boss of the Tower of Zenlightenment. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main Game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai. Biology The Zenlightener has an imposing appearance. He is a large, four-armed being with two pairs of arms. One pair of arms is holding yellow flames on the palms, and the other pair is crossed. He has green skin, and, in accordance with his Daruma theme, has a large head shaped like a Daruma doll, complete with the typical painting, sporting a serious expression most of the time. He has an orange vest with red beads and small Daruma dolls on his belt. While maintaining a fierce, serious expression for most of the time, The Zenlightener can smile somewhat exaggeratedly when making his Red Light, Green Light attack. He also smiles when talking with the player after his defeat, only to return to his serious expression a mere seconds later. Strategy The Zenlightener has a varied attack scheme: * Strikes one of the player's Yo-kai with the 2 flames on his palms, hitting twice. * A variation of the above attack, with him striking all of the player's Yo-kai in the field with one of his flames. * Summons pillars similar to the Tower of Zenlightenment and casts them down in different squares in the player's field. * Summons a Daruma-shaped lava ball on one of the squares, causing the Yo-kai which moves to said square to receive damage. * Summons a Daruma-shaped snowball on one of the squares, blocking it and therefore limiting the player's Yo-kai's movement in the field. Two or more snowballs can be on the field at the same time. * Inspirits the player's Yo-kai by casting a gaze upon them, causing them to waste their turn. * Uses a "Red Light, Green Light" attack, in which he turns his head back to the field. The player should move their Yo-kai to the light-blue shaded spaces in the field, which causes The Zenlightener to smile and rain HP and soul charge balls into the field after turning his head. If they fail to, he'll cause a cross-shaped beam of light to hit the entire board, dealing massive damage several times that will almost KO all the active Yo-kai. * A Soultimate which affects the front and center rows in the player's field. If the player cannot move their Yo-kai out of range, the Soultimate's effect will cause the Yo-kai to not to move for 59 time units; if this happens, switching Yo-kai will disable the counter. The Zenlightener has high defense, so using the Yo-kai Blaster is an alternative to cause more damage to the boss. Since items cannot be used in this battle as in the Four Daruma Kings battles, a team of high leveled Yo-kai is recommended to take the boss down. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 The Zenlightener is the final boss of the Tower of Zenlightenment, waiting at the top of the building until Nate and Hailey Anne challenge him. After his defeat, he and his fellow Yo-kai comment on the player's progress. Etymology "The Zenlightener" is a portmanteau of zen ''and ''enlighten, with the suffix 'er' to imply he inflicts enlightenment on others. Trivia * The Zenlightener's "Daruma-san ga Koronda" (Japanese: だるまさんがころんだ) attack is a reference to the real life game of the same game, commonly translated to "Green Light, Red Light" or Statues, in which a player known as the Curator stands at the far end of the field and should turn his back to the other players, in which these must race and attempt to tag the Curator, thereby becoming the new Curator and resetting the game. The Curator can turn around to the other players, in which these must stop moving and can be examined by the Curator; however should the Curator turn back, the statues can freely move. If one player is caught moving, then he/she is sent back to the starting line to begin again. In other languages de:Dharmentor Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Green Yo-kai